It is well known for a camera to have a cartridge receiving chamber for a film cartridge with a film leader that can be advanced from the film cartridge in preparation for film exposure and can be wound into the film cartridge after film exposure. Typically, a film door is movable open to open the chamber and is movable closed to close the chamber, and a door lock is movable to lock the film door closed and is movable to release the film door.